Ronno
Ronno is the secondary antagonist of the animated Disney movie Bambi and the main antagonist of the midquel film Bambi II. He is Bambi's arch-rival. Biography Beginnings ''Bambi II He appears in ''Bambi II, revealing that Bambi and Faline have actually known him since they were fawns. He has a much larger role this time around and is often seen trying to antagonize and put down Bambi. Near the end, however, when some of man's dogs are out and about, Ronno runs away from danger, revealing how much of a coward he really is. At the film's climax, when he tries to walk in and pick on a now-teenage Bambi, Ronno gets bitten on the nose by a turtle and runs away in fear, crying for his mother. In response, Flower tells the others that he told them turtles were scary. ''Bambi In the book and the first film, he first appears during one spring day, and fights Bambi for Faline. Bambi wins when he pushes him off a cliff into a brook. He was never seen from again. It is unknown what happen to Ronno since he was never seen in the end. Personality Ronno is shown to be an overconfident, arrogant jerk, who is usually seen bullying Bambi, and trying to steal Faline from him like Bluto trying to steal Olive Oyl from Popeye or Victor Quartermaine trying to steal Lady Tottington from Wallace. Appearance Ronno has dark brown fur and a hole in his right ear. As a fawn, he has budding antlers and green eyes whilst as an adult, he has brown eyes and three points on his antlers. Judging by his appearance, Ronno is at least a few months older than Bambi since as fawns, he has budding antlers and no spots on his fur whilst Bambi had no antlers and still had spots. As an adult, Ronno has three points on his antlers whilst Bambi has two. Gallery Imagertt.jpg|Ronno fibbing about how he "defeated" Man Imagerbf.jpg Imagerif.jpg|Ronno trying impress Faline Imagerbr.jpg|Ronno's reaction to Bambi's "roar" ImagerfbII.jpg|Young Ronno trying to get Faline to leave with him Imagertb.jpg|Ronno teasing Bambi Imagear1.jpg|Ronno preparing to chase Bambi and Thumper in anger Imagesmugronno.jpg imagebrr.jpg|Ronno and Bambi racing with the other Bucks Imagerob.jpg|Ronno being overtook by Bambi. Imagear.jpg Imageyrbc.jpg imagerbiif.jpg|Young Bambi and Ronno fighting Imagerv.jpg|Ronno swears vengeance on Bambi. Imagerd2.jpg|Ronno's defeat in ''Bambi II Imagearb1.jpg imagerb1fo.jpg|Ronno and Bambi meeting again as adults Imagersbf.jpg|Ronno keeping Bambi away from Faline. imagerf1.jpg|Ronno trying to make Faline go with him imagerbf2.jpg|Bambi and Ronno fighting Imagerd1.jpg|Ronno's defeat in Bambi Young Ronno.jpg Trivia * Ronno is similar to Arrow as both are deer and both started their rivalry with the main character at childhood (Ronno with Bambi and Arrow with Rudolph). They are also in love with the main female character (Ronno with Faline and Arrow with Zoey) and want them to be with them instead of the main character but both fail (Ronno lost to Bambi in a fight over Faline, whilst Zoey breaks up with Arrow after he cheats in The Reindeer Games and because of his attitude towards Rudolph). The only difference between them is that Arrow now seems to be on good terms with Rudolph whilst it appears that Ronno hasn't changed things with Bambi. * In the first Bambi flim he didn't speak. Category:Rivals Category:Bullies Category:Deer/Moose/Elk Category:Animal Villains Category:Ferals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:In love villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Jerks Category:Love rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Living Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Lover Stealers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Outright Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Artiodactyls Category:Evil Counterparts